Before you lose him
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Damn Angst fairies have struck again - Read and find out what it's about :P Pairings are Kaoru/OC, Hikaru/Haruhi, Kyouya/Tamaki, Slight Mori/Hunny and Eventual HIKARU/KAORU xx Yes it's another twincest fix so if you don't like then don't read. Review x
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte: I'm Back ^_^ Unfortunately this is an angsty story - DAMN U ANGST FAIRIES!

Hikaru: Yeah but it does have a happy ending right?

Charlotte: You'll have to see ^_^ Warning this story contains yaoi, shounen ai and some minor language.

Kaoru: pairings for this story are Kaoru/OC , Kyouya/Tamaki, Slight Mori/Hunny, Hikaru/Haruhi and EVENTUAL Hikaru/Kaoru :D

Charlotte: I apologise for any mistakes in advance OH and also in this fic Hikaru DOES have the same coloured hair as Kaoru okay?

Kaoru: Charlotte doesn't own Ouran or the characters etc etc If she did **Shudder**

Charlotte: **Daydreaming** Oh the fun I would have :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Kaoru was used to wearing a mask, a mask that even his twin couldn't decipher. Hikaru stared into space as the host club finished and Kaoru knew it was pointless to try to draw his attention. More often than not Kaoru found himself getting the limo ride home alone, arriving home he would send the limo to Haruhi's to pick up the elder Hitachiin. Walking Haruhi home had become an inevitability so Kaoru had trained himself to wave them off with a smile. Right at that moment Hikaru was watching Haruhi talk with Hunny and glared slightly at Mori.

'He's getting angry, Possessive… I wish he was that possessive over me,' Kaoru thought sadly and he got up and walked towards Kyouya, who was tapping away on his laptop. Kyouya didn't even glance up at the boy as he approached. He looked over the Shadow king's shoulder and after a whole 10 seconds of looking Kyouya got annoyed. He clicked save and snapped the laptop shut.

"What is it Kaoru-san?" Kyouya asked but he could feel the radiating waves of unhappiness even if the others couldn't. He too knew what it was like to wear a mask and he had a pretty good idea what the cause of Kaoru's pain was.

"I'm bored Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru mumbled, it sounded strange to hear the sentence spoken with such numbness compared to the usual mischievious undertones. Kyouya fixed his glasses and looked into the golden eyes with an innocent evil about them.

"Go spend time with Hikaru," He stated and he saw one side of Kaoru's face flinch slightly. Kaoru scratched his face to disguise it but Kyouya had already caught the action. Suddenly he could hear his brother calling his name, he turned and saw him standing in front of the door with Haruhi. Mori and Hunny had left at some point but that didn't interest Kaoru as much as his brother preparing to leave him behind…. Again.

"We're leaving now, See you at home later," Hikaru called and he began to guide Haruhi out of the door. Kaoru knew his brother expected no answer but he still voiced his good byes.

"Yeah Hikaru, See you later. Bye Haruhi," Kaoru smiled widely and she blushed quickly before they both were gone. Tamaki finished sweeping the floors and was whining about hardening his poor hands when Kyouya interrupted him.

"Tamaki, Come with me. I need to get some paper from the school supply closet," Kyouya said and ignoring Tamaki's confused expression he dragged the blonde out. Tamaki spun round the moment the door shut to question his boyfriend but Kyouya only nodded towards a few steps away. Their footsteps echoing away made Kaoru feel safer but also more alone.

"You better not be planning on molesting me in a closet again," Tamaki whispered but the smile fell from his face when he saw his lover stop and crane his ear. Tamaki rested his hand on Kyouya's shoulder and felt him tense immensely. Tamaki opened his mouth but he suddenly heard a shocking noise.

Kaoru Hitachiin stood in the middle of the music room with his bangs obscuring his eyes and laughed. Laughed loud and long, he clutched his stomach in pain from the laughter. The two older boys tip toed back towards the door and listened attentively, Kyouya kept a sad frown on his face while Tamaki wore a bemused pout.

Laugh, Laugh, Laugh, Sob….. Tamaki's eyes widened as more sobs poured from the crimson haired teens mouth. Kaoru let the sobs wrack his body and he fell to his knees.

'Hikaru, Why? What happened to our little world? I knew we had to grow up but why did that bitch have come here!' Kaoura screamed in his head, hoping his brother could hear him but he knew his brother was far more preoccupied oggling the girl he was walking reached for the door handle but his wrist was grabbed by Kyouya. Kyouya shook his head and Tamaki glared and tried to pry the other's hand off him.

"He needs this, if only for a moment…. Trust me," Kyouya whispered and Tamaki was torn between head butting his boyfriend and running in or listening and endure the painful sounds. He chose the later because he didn't have a death wish.

'I hate her, I hate her so much! But I shouldn't hate her because she hasn't done anything wrong! It's me! It's my fault that I'm not good enough!' Kaoru thought and his sobs got louder out of self pity. He scratched his manicured nails down his blazer covered arms and grunted in pain, it was a dull pain but the pain was still there.

Kyouya released his hand on Tamaki and the blonde literally flew through the door and enveloped the curled up boy in his long arms. Kaoru struggled and tried to get away but Tamaki's whimpers stopped him. Kyouya walked in and gave Kaoru a small almost un-noticeable smile for support and Tamaki continued to cry into the upset boy's body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't take your pain away and make sure it never comes back! I'm sorry that I'm sorry that whatever has hurt you happened but I don't want you to cry! I will hug you and drain all the pain away," Tamaki sobbed and Kyouya didn't know whether to hug his distraught lover or roll his eyes at him. Tamaki was full of empathy and he stayed true to his word and held tightly to Kaoru. Kaoru felt the warmth around him and smiled gently, a few stray tears ran down his face before he brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"I'm much better Tamaki-senpai, I apologise for such an outburst My Lord, I'll go catch my limo. The driver will be wondering where I am," Kaoru grinned avoiding both boys eyes. He snatched his bag from the floor and with a cheery wave and a smile he fled. Tamaki stared after him and looked up at Kyouya.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Tamaki said seriously but Kyouya shook his head and offered Tamaki a hand. Tamaki took it but held it tightly even as he stood straight.

"No, This is his battle to fight. It will make him a stronger person, for being the more mature twin he is acting incredibly childish," Kyouya scolded and Tamaki flushed in fury.

"First I'm not good enough to know what's bothering my friend, Second My boyfriend decides to insult my friend instead of helping like he should be," Tamaki said dropping the boys hand and stomping away.

"See you tomorrow Kyouya-san," Tamaki spoke coldly and he left the room as well. Kyouya sighed, packed up his laptop and followed.

* * *

The limo driver Tobi, that usually voiced a happy greeting said nothing when he noticed the tear tracks on the beautiful boy's face. The ride home was silent and after thanking the driver Kaoru went up to his room to change clothes.

Hikaru waved goodbye to the brunette and entered the warm limo. A small frown was etched on his face, he felt something was wrong.

'I should be feeling elated, I've been walking her home but Tono just doesn't seem to make the effort anymore. It doesn't hold my interest like it used to. Maybe Tamaki has fallen for someone else, that means I win right?' Hikaru thought with a catlike grin and he rested his hands behind his head.

'But why am I thinking that I don't want the prize, Haruhi is fun to mess with but she is so…. Boring,' Hikaru said but he felt the car come to a stop and he got out.

"Hikaru-sama? May I have a word?" Tobi asked nervously and Hikaru gave him a small respectful smile. Tobi had driven them around since they were children so trust was never an issue.

"Of course, What is it?" Hikaru replied and he noted the way Tobi's eyes skirted around his feet.

"Well Kaoru-sama was 10 minutes late for leaving school and when he left, he looked really upset. I could see tear tracks on his face. I was just worried and thought you should know," Tobi said finally meeting Hikaru's unnerving gaze. Hikaru blinked and thanked Tobi quickly before he ran off to his room. He waited outside the door and he heard Kaoru talking happily to someone.

'He doesn't sound upset, but has he got someone in his room?' Hikaru thought as he leaned in to get a better sound.

"Yeah….. Sure….. I'll meet you there at 10… uh hu….Like I could miss someone like you," Kaoru laughed and for some reason Hikaru's blood boiled slightly. He walked casually into his brother's room and was met with a cold glare.

"Ever heard of knocking Nii-san?" Kaoru joked dryly and Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened? Tobi said you were late to the limo?" Hikaru blurted out but he scolded himself inwardly.

"I..Uhh….was busy…" Kaoru trailed off and he got up and walked over to the glass sliding door. Hikaru watched his brother's fluid movements before his gaze landed on the back of his neck, where the red hair met the pale skin before it was shielded by lilac. Hikaru thought of a new plan to get some answers.

"So you want to watch a movie tonight? It is a Thursday! Nearly the weekend," Hikaru winked and Kaoru batted down a blush as he shook his head.

"I have to go to a meeting," Kaoru said quickly but Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"What meeting? With whom?" Hikaru pressed but Kaoru had thought up a plan and put it into action.

"The club I joined, that's why I was late to the limo. Because I joined a club and the members have a meeting tonight so…." Kaoru explained but Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"What club? Who is the president of it? Where are you meeting them?" Hikaru accused but Kaoru snorted angrily at him with his arms crossed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Stop being so uptight! You're not my mother," Kaoru snapped. He tried to barge past his brother but Hikaru shoved him away from the door. Kaoru stood shocked that his brother had pushed him but a glare worked it's way onto his face.

"I'm your brother! I care where you might be sneaking off to late at night! You can't just arrange some date!" Hikaru yelled protectively but Kaoru's mind was too clouded by anger to see that.

"So what if it is a date? It's not like he's someone I don't know," Kaoru countered but his brother's face paled.

"He?…. No matter what gender,You are not going!" Hikaru shouted and he cringed at the volume of his own voice.

"Talk about double standards! So you're allowed to go on dates with Haruhi but I'm not allowed to go out with one of my friends," Kaoru yelled and he managed to push his way past.

"That's different, I…" Hikaru started but he saw the glistening water in his brother's eyes and stopped dead. Kaoru berated himself for letting the painful tears show again but he kept strong.

"Are you blind! Tono has dropped out the race, You are the only competitor AKA the winner, so ask the bitch out and claim your spoils already!" Kaoru yelled and with that he slammed the door. Hikaru stared after his brother with shock.

"He called her a bitch…. Is he angry at her? And what does he mean 'Tono has dropped out'?" Hikaru thought as he left his brothers room and entered his own. He fell onto the bed and let his wrist rest against his forehead.

'Why am I so set against him going out? I'm just protecting him right? Like any good big brother would,' Hikaru thought until a familiar voice came to his head.

'Wrrroooooonnngggg, Long time no speakie Hikaru,' The voice cackled and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

'I thought I locked you away last year?' Hikaru pondered but the cackling started again.

'I know! You thought you liked this girl so you locked me and any feelings for your brother away,' it said and Hikaru sighed in defeat, not wanting to talk to the voice anymore he got changed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru smiled at himself in the mirror and checked his phone. He wore black leather pants with a Red sleeveless top, a red collar and gold fingerless gloves. He ran some gel through his hair and spiked the back up a bit. He recalled the phone conversation earlier.

(***************************************************************) Phone call flashback

Ring Ring,Ring Ring.

"Hello," came a cold curt voice.

"Hi Kyouya-senpai It's me," Kaoru said and Kyouya sighed before clicking it on speakerphone so the blonde on his couch could join in.

"Hi Kaoru-chan," Tamaki cooed and Kaoru nearly laughed at the new nickname.

"I was wondering if you guys could help me with something, if you aren't too busy," Kaoru asked politely. Tamaki looked at the papers in Kyouya's hands before pouting cutely at the Shadow king. Kyouya's dark eyes stared back defiantly but Tamaki's pout always won in the end.

"No we arent busy, What is it?" Tamaki asked and he stroked a thumb across the back of Kyouya's hand as a sign of thanks/

"Would you guys like to come clubbing with me tonight? I'm rather bored and I feel like a change of scenery," Kaoru said sweetly and Tamaki agreed for them both immediately. Tamaki couldn't read between the lines but Kyouya could.

**"Come clubbing…. I'm bored….. Change of scenery,"**

**"Take me away… I need to forget him…. I don't want to see Hikaru,"**

"We'll meet you at 10," Tamaki sang and Kaoru replied politely.

As Kaoru began to leave he heard Tamaki chirp again.

"Kaoru I will be wearing an awesome outfit with ultra cool colours and you may not recognise me in all my disguised commoner glory," Tamaki gloated but Kaoru just laughed.

"Like I could miss someone like you," Kaoru joked and with that he hung up.

(*********************************************************) Flashback ends

He heard a limo pull up outside and he walked quietly downstairs and out into the driveway. Kaoru sat next to Kyouya who was wearing black jeans with a short sleeved green shirt with rips in it. Tamaki lay sprawled across his lap asleep. He wore a purple mesh top and dark purple jeans with a few bracelets on. Kaoru had the feeling that Kyouya had made Tamaki change many times before an outfit suitable enough to wear was put on.

"So he didn't give you any trouble?" Kyouya commented and Kaoru retold his afternoon with his brother.

"Aah Hopefully he will figure out about Tamaki and tell Haruhi, they are the only two hosts that don't know," Kyouya grinned evily and Kaoru couldn't help grinning too.

"Anyway for tonight I called out a few old friends, I think they will sufficently take your mind off… current troubles," Kyouya evaded but Kaoru smiled softly and played with his nails in his lap.

"You know, don't you? Of course you know, you are the smartest," Kaoru whispered, he was scared to look up as see Kyouya's disappointed eyes but his eyes seemed normal.

"I haven't told Tamaki, when the time is right he will know. For the record I don't think any less of you, love makes fools of us all. I never thought I would fall for some air-head blonde, especially an air-head blonde man," Kyouya shook his head and let his mind wander deep in thought.

"Yeah, Love is a cruel mistress indeed," Kaoru said hazily but Kyouya cleared his throat loudly.

"You know, not confronting this is going to make things worse and tonight isn't…." Kyouya began but Kaoru held up a hand to silence him.

"Tonight I want to pretend I am an only child," He stated firmly but Kyouya smirked.

"An only child wouldn't bring in as many profits," He joked and Kaoru's laughing woke Tamaki up.

It was a private club but the music was still loud, the lights still bright and the dance floor still packed. Kyouya spent most of his night at the bar watching his blonde dance about and turn people down who asked him out. He looked over into a corner and saw Kaoru talking to his friend Nile. He flicked his phone out, hid his number and rang Hikaru. After three rings he hung up with a smirk.

'Sorry Kaoru but I'm only moving things along quicker,' Kyouya thought as he was pulled to the dance floor by a slightly drunk french boy.

* * *

Charlotte: So first chapter is up, I'm not going to be one of those really smart authors who uploads when they get a certain number of reviews XP I'm not that mean. I have already finished this story so I will just upload it all at once BUT I still want reviews whether it be on one chapter or the whole story xx Thanks

Kaoru + Hikaru: **Whisper Whisper**

Charlotte: T.T What are you two planning?

Twins: No~thing :D

All: Review and Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: Roll on Chapter 2 ^_^

Kaoru: Disclaimer- Charlotte Doesn't own Ouran or the characters etc x Same warnings as before Plus This chapter has HARUHI BASHING! (Not literally but)

Charlotte: So if you like her I am sooooo sorry. I did used to like her but then I started to like Kyo/Tama and she suddenly became an obstacle lol

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru heard his phone ring and he aimlessly reached his hand about to find it but when it rung off he settled back into his bed. He turned over to grasp at the body next to him to find him gone. Hikaru didn't know why this shocked him, Kaoru had requested they sleep separately a few weeks ago but he still hadn't adjusted. He looked at the nearby clock and it read 10:50 p.m.

"Shit!" Hikaru hissed and he jumped out of bed and searched for his brother but as he expected, Kaoru was gone. He ran to Tobi, who informed him Kyouya has taken him to a nearby club. Hikaru felt his heart beating rapidly and he felt his jaw tighten.

'How dare he disobey me! How dare he! He could be off dancing with some slut!' Hikaru thought angrily and he got into the limo and they sped off.

* * *

Hikaru stepped into the bar and felt the ambience of the dark club, he looked about the heads and vaguely saw a dark head of hair with glasses and followed it as it half dragged a blonde towards a quieter room. He hid behind a tall plant and listened.

"Kyouuuuuuuu," Tamaki whined and Kyouya sighed and dumped him on a nearby couch.

"Ouch, so meeeeaaannnn!" He continued but Kyouya ignored him.

"We are here for Kaoru's benefit to make him feel better Tama," Kyouya scolded and Hikaru raised his eyebrow at the nickname.

"Yeeeaaahhhh, Sorry I dragged you into this, It's just when I saw him sobbing in the music room I felt soooo sad," Tamaki slurred and Kyoya nodded briefly in agreement. Hikaru stood shocked and almost blew his cover.

'Tobi was right, he had been crying. I'm such a horrible brother,' Hikaru thought sadly but his ears perked up at the next part.

"But you still stayed by my side, You're the best boyfriend ever," Tamaki cheered and Hikaru didn't know what to think. He wanted to laugh and smile happily at the couple but he knew he had to keep quiet. Tamaki hooked his arm around Kyouya's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Kyouya pulled away and rubbed the saliva off.

"You are a terrible kisser when drunk," Kyouya commented and Tamaki grinned seductively.

"I'll make it up to you when I'm sober," Tamaki winked and Hikaru felt himself blush slightly.

"You better," Kyouya growled and Hikaru took that as his cue to leave and find his brother. After looking around all the dancers and couples making out, he slipped into another side room. He heard a small gasp and a giggle and his feet felt like concrete blocks, he swallowed but felt a huge lump in his throat. He turned the corner and saw what he feared most.

Kaoru was pressed up against the wall by a brunette man, lip locking passionately. Heads tilted to taste more of the other and Kaoru let out another giggling gasp, tongues intertwined and Nile's hands moved underneath the thin shirt. Kaoru's hands rested submissively on the taller man's shoulders and his eyes were tightly shut in bliss. Or so Hikaru thought.

'Make it stop, Make it stop. This isn't Hikaru, the lips are too cold and our lips don't match. But I have to keep kissing, this man wants me. Someone actually wants me, I want to forget Hikaru…. Why can't I?" Kaoru pondered until he felt the body of his pull away suddenly. He opened his eyes and saw Hikaru holding the man by his shirt.

"Hikaru? Hikaru let him go!" Kaoru yelled and Nile was dropped. Nile winked at Kaoru before leaving.

"Call you later babe," He said and the leering tone he said it in made both twins shudder in revolt. Hikaru turned to his scruffy looking brother and took in his appearance, wearing a outfit that was teasingly sexy, with his hair ruffled and face flushed. But what Hikaru noticed most was the moist red lips.

They had kissed before but nothing like he just saw, as children they were just pecks on the lips. Just to experience it, to feel a stronger connection. Both twins remained silent, Hikaru stepped towards his twin but Kaoru winced and turned away from his hand as he reached out. Hikaru's fingertips were inches from brushing the neck that held his fascination when a small whimper sounded. He looked into identical eyes but the eyes he saw held disgust and shame.

"Don't touch me Hikaru," the whispered warning cut Hikaru like 1000 knives and he let the hand drop.

"So asked Haruhi out yet? Kaoru said coldly and Hikaru shook his head, keeping his face turned to the ground.

"You really are a wimp Hikaru, If you don't go for the things you want in life… then you'll lose them," Kaoru said sadly and he walked past his brother and towards the door. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the irony of it all. Kaoru lecturing him on the very thing he regretted most. He rounded on his brother with the only response he could.

"At least I don't go making out with random strangers,"Hikaru bit and Kaoru stopped and faced him with a stony expression.

"Nile and I have been friends for months, you'd realised if you weren't so in loooovve with Haruhi," Kaoru lied and he walked out with his fists clenched. Hikaru waited a few moments before following him. The limo ride home was absolutely silent.

* * *

So was the limo ride to school the next morning, classes passed really slow because the Hitachiins decided not to interrupt them and the students began to miss the noise. Kaoru rounded the corner at lunch and saw Hikaru and Haruhi in a similar position to that he was in last night, however unlike Hikaru he didn't hang around. He felt a stabbing in his chest and he sprinted to the music room. His phone vibrated and he smiled at the warm text Nile just sent him, he text back with a smile on his face unaware to the 4 people watching him.

Tamaki (after finally being filled in) tried not to glare daggers at the phone that was helping cause a rift in the twins relationship. Kyouya gritted his teeth as he saw Kaoru smile and worried that his little money maker was falling for his other friend.

Hunny had a frown that wrinkled his entire face and he could feel the anger threatening to escape his petite body, Mori kept his eyes on Hunny and hoped this would all be over before Hunny got wrinkles.

They stepped out and Kaoru jumped slightly before laughing.

"Hey guys, you will not believe what I just saw! Hikaru and Haruhi kissing! Finally the idiot got the courage to ask her," Kaoru laughed and he tried to ignore the sad eyes boring into him. Tamaki resisted the urge to run and protect his daughter's lips and he stepped towards the twin. Raising his arms out ready to hug him until…

"Don't….. I… please don't…." Kaoru whispered but in the silence of the room it sounded like screaming. Kaoru's blank eyes looked up at them with it's mask in place.

"I want him to be happy, if she's what makes him happy then I am more then glad to hand him over to her, love between twins is wrong. It's inhuman and disgusting," Kaoru smiled and Hunny's eyes began to water. The salty streams poured down his cute cheeks and Mori wiped them away quickly.

"You can't just shut everything out like this, love can't be ignored and it shouldn't be belittled. It is very powerful," Tamaki said seriously but his hands shook in an effort not to shout.

"You all know how unrequited love feels, before you and Kyouya-senpai got together or you and Mori, Hunny-sempai, don't you?" Kaoura asked timidly and both blondes looked at their partners before nodding.

"It hacks away at your strength day by day and eats away at every good thing in life, making it seem worthless. Imagine feeling that way for years and years without realising it," Kaoru said boldly and he felt his phone vibrate again but chose to ignore it.

"You don't love him, he's not the one you think of when he kisses you. Nile isn't your special person," Kyouya stated simply but Kaoru sneered and crossed his arms across his chest.

"How would you know, I happen to think Nile and I have something special," Kaoru lied and with that he stalked off to the dressing room to get changed.

* * *

The club was in full swing, Tamaki was producing roses from nowhere to give to his ladies who swooned from the treatment. Kyouya was overlooking the club and answering questions of his guests. Hunny sat on Mori's lap and tried to feed Usa-chan a strawberry cake much to his princess' delight. Haruhi sat by the window and gave soft sweet answers to her clients.

Kaoru sat on one side of the loveseat while Hikaru sat at the other side with a scowl on hsi face. Their princesses finally got the courage to speak to them.

"Ummm Kaoru-sama? Are you okay? Have you and Hikaru had a fight?" The blonde said timidly but neither twin answered. Kaoru's phone buzzed and he pulled it out with a smile and began to text back, the girls were taken back by this and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Stop texting your boyfriend," Hikaru sneered and Kaoru glared deeply at him.

"Only if you stop looking at yours," Kaoru spat and the girls gasped in shock and awe. The twins could feel Kyouya's evil gaze that promised certain death on them.

"Oh you have caught me princess, you see I am terribly jealous," Kaoru acted dramatically and the girls swooned around him waving tissues and offering shoulders to cry on. Hikaru felt himself go rigid.

'He's only saying it for the club, He's only saying it for the club,' Hikaru repeated to himself before staring off towards his girlfriend. He looked at the plain girl and sighed in disappointment.

"Hikaru has informed me that he is dating Haruhi," Kaoru said sadly and he brought one of the handkerchiefs to his tearing eye. The girls gasped and suddenly most of the girls in the room cuddled into the younger twin. Kaoru held back a grimace at being bombarded by girls and tried not to choke on the overly flowery perfumes. Hikaru knew he had to help on the act, he felt as if it was the last time he had a good reason to hold his twin close.

"But Kaoru I told you, I can't pick between you," Hikaru said pulling the startled boy into his lap and curling his arms around him. Kaoru tensed before remembering the act.

"And I have told you Hikaru, It's me or Haruhi! I'm not the type of guy to be your.. Bit on the side," Kaoru pouted and he turned his head away, tears glistening in his amber eyes. Hikaru reacted without thinking and pulled his brothers face towards him, tilting them so they were no more than 3 cm apart. Kaoru tried not to sigh in pleasure when he felt his brother's warm breath against his lips and face.

"You are my twin…. I…," Hikaru began but that sentence snapped Kaoru back to the reality.

'I'm his twin, his brother, his blood. What I feel for him is sick, I need to find a dramamtic way to keep the customers happy but also getting distance on Hikaru,' Kaoru thought cunnningly and with a small twitch of his mouth he pulled away with a blush evident.

"You're right, as your twin I only want what's best for you. If being with Haruhi makes you happy Hikaru then I can live… with… it," Kaoru said letting a small sob escape his lips and he stood up and fled from the room.

Hikaru felt like his entire being was numb, he couldn't hear the girls yelling and crying as his twin turned his back on him. He couldn't feel Haruhi's comforting hand on his, he couldn't feel the disappointed looks from the other hosts on his back. He wanted to run after Kaoru and apologise and gather him into his arms but he felt nails digging into his hand. He looked at the brunette sitting next to him she was looking straight into his eyes with a angry yet pleading look. Hikaru knew what the look was saying.

'If you go after him, we are through,' The brown orbs said and Hikaru looked helplessly back into them with pain.

"He's my brother," Hikaru whispered but Haruhi just dug her nails in tighter. Hikaru could see his hand turning red an he sighed in defeat.

Kaoru stood with his back to the bathroom door, he could hear ringing in his ears and the tears on his lids fell harder and faster. He thought back to how everything he said was true.

"**I'm terribly jealous,"**

"**It's me or Haruhi,"**

"**I only want what's best for you,"**

He heard his ringtone and he flipped the phone open and spoke.

"H...Hello?" He said softly.

"Hey, What's the matter? Tough day?" Nile said soothingly and Kaoru sniffed and wiped his tears.

"Yeah, my brother is a total idiot! He embarrassed me in front of everyone," Kaoru whined and Nile laughed softly.

"I'm just off work, I'll swing by on my bike and pick you up kay?" Nile asked and Kaoru agreed and flipped the phone shut. Kaoru went over to the mirror and splashed his face with water, he looked up and saw his reflection. It changed the parting so he looked like Hikaru but Kaoru laghed out loud.

'Like he would have such a pitiful expression on his face,' Kaoru thought and with that he left. He stood by the road and a sleek black motorbike pulled up and Nile took his helmet off with a small smile.

"Hey, Let's get out of here," Nile said stepping off the bike and opening his arms, Kaoru fell into the arms and tucked his head into Nile's neck. Nile linked his fingers together and rested them on Kaoru's tail bone and Kaoru gripped the leather jacket Nile wore tightly.

Kaoru nodded against his chest and looked up at Nile.

* * *

Hunny was still trying to feed his bunny cake when he saw a flash of crimson outside. He jumped out of Mori's lap and raced to the window with a small feminine gasp.

"Kaoru-kun! Look Takashi!" Hunny called and all the hosts and the customers ran to the window to look out. Haruhi stood next to Hikaru with their hands still firmly joined as they watched the scene.

Nile took one of his hands and tilted Kaoru's chin up (not unlike how Hikaru was known to do). Kaoru visibly flushed but he closed the distance gently and all the girls that watched cooed and some fainted. Nile's hands skimmed down to grip Kaoru's hips and Kaoru's hands landed on his shoulders. The kiss got more passionate until it resembled the one at the club, Hikaru could feel his stomach flipping and he scrunched his eyes up to block the painful images. The two boys broke the kiss and Nile handed Kaoru a spare helmet, they mounted the bike and sped off leaving the hosts speechless. Kyouya and Tamaki ushered the conscious girls away and dragged the other girls out the room before returning and locking the door. Hikaru stood in the same position but with his eyes open, staring at the spot where his brother had stood, Haruhi's nailed dug in deeper until blood was pouring from the Hitachiin's hand. He felt the sharp pain and pulled his hand away from her.

"They look good together, Kaoru and his new boyfriend, right Takashi?" Hunny said sweetly and Mori nodded. Kyouya and Tamaki could see what Hunny was doing and joined in.

"Well at least we're all paired off now, we can all go on double dates!" Tamaki squealed and glomped Kyouya.

"Yeah, Everything has turned out good," Haruhi smiled but Hikaru snorted and that brought everyone's attention to him.

"Good, yeah… I have to go, can you sort the cleaning?" Hikaru said monotone but he didn't wait for an answer as he began to leave.

"Hikaru! What about my good bye kiss?" Haruhi complained and Hikaru turned round briefly. He pressed a small kiss on her lips but she circled her arms around his neck to deepen it. Hikaru pulled away and walked to the door.

Hikaru entered the mansion and was shocked to hear Kaoru hadn't come home yet. He smothered down the jealousy in his veins and walked into Kaoru's room, he opened the sliding doors and walked out onto the balcony. Hikaru sat on the padded bench and picked up a book that was left there, reading would clear his mind or so he thought.

* * *

Charlotte: Well what do ya think? ^_^

Kaoru: It's okay as long and me and Hikaru get together at the end XP

Charlotte: Don't worry you... O.O **Looks around** T.T Where is your brother?

Kaoru: Nooo~whereee ^_^

Both: Review and Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte: Well we're back and **Steps in a loop and gets pulled by rope and is hanging upside down**

Kaoru: Okay, We are now the big cheeses ^_^

Hikaru: Disclaimer - Charlotte doesn't own Ouran, The characters or a sense of gravity at the moment ^_^

Charlotte: AAAA You DEVIL twins! Get me dowwnn DX I'm scared of heights !

Hikaru: You are 5 feet off the ground -_-

Charlotte: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kaoru: Same warnings as before

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The trees grew large with blossoms on them, the grass was greener than emeralds and the birds chirped happily. It was the perfect romantic location and yet Kaoru felt anything but romantic.

Kaoru sat on a park bench that was in a small clearing, hidden from the public eye. Nile's hand rubbed circles in his skin and Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes.

'Stupid Hikaru, I hope him and Haruhi are happy together. I just hope they don't expect me to come to the wedding,' He thought softly but he felt the hand on his fade away.

"Do you want to talk about your brother?" Nile asked and Kaoru flinched and shook his head violently.

"Too bad, you can't let this drag out anymore. It's hurting you," Nile said sternly and Kaoru looked at the brunette.

"You love him right? Don't worry I'm not disgusted or anything, love is love no matter who it is between," Nile said and he laughed at Kaoru's confused expression.

"How did you…." Kaoru began but Nile took his hand again.

"When your brother pulled me off you that night, his eyes weren't that of a possesive brother but a jealous lover. The way you looked at him as I was leaving, eyes full of hope and love, it wasn't too hard to string together. I talked to Kyouya about it later on and he told me everything," Nile said and Kaoru felt himself edge slightly away from the boy.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, it's wrong. He loves her," Kaoru whispered and a tear escaped his eye and ran down his face. Nile caught the tear and pulled Kaoru into a hug, he pressed his face against the red hair and smiled.

"You need to tell him, it's eating away at you. He feels the same, I can just feel it," Nile said and Kaoru gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

"What about you?" Kaoru said sadly but Nile shook his head.

"That's what I was going to tell you, I'm needed over in Paris at my father's business headquarters. I'm leaving tonight," Nile said with a shrug and Kaoru laughed.

"But promise me something Kaoru?" Nile said still grinning and Kaoru nodded.

"If he ever hurts you, come find me. I make an awesome rebound guy," Nile winked and Kaoru hugged him again.

"Promise, I'll call my limo to come get me. It's getting dark," Kaoru said. He looked around the area and wished he didn't have to leave, it was so peaceful.

"Nah, I'll drop you off on my bike," Nile said standing up and grabbing his helmet.

* * *

The sky was dark, the light from the moon illuminating the sleeping twin with the book on his chest. He heard a loud engine noise and scrambled up and to the edge of the balcony.

Hikaru stood on the balcony and watched his twin get off the motorbike, Nile took his helmet off and kissed Kaoru's knuckles gently. Kaoru giggled and hugged the boy close.

After waving him off, Kaoru ran inside and made his way to his room.

'I have to tell him, I have to. I won't lose him to anyone,' HIkaru thought and he heard Kaoru's main bedroom door open.

"That's funny, I didn't leave the balcony door open," Kaoru said to himself and as he went to shut it he saw his brother sitting outside. He froze and their matching eyes locked, Neither had the strength to look away.

"I apologise Hikaru, I didn't know you were out here. Listen I need to….." Kaoru said but Hikaru leapt from his chair and crushed his brother in a hug.

"Hi...Hikaru?" Kaoru whimpered and Hikaru nuzzled his nose into his twins hair, as if smelling the other man and trying to eradicate the scent. Hikaru's hands tightened to fists as he held Kaoru close. Kaoru tried to pull away but he heard his brother snarl and he froze still.

"Hikaru let me go, you have a girlfriend," Kaoru mumbled but his body ignored his words as if snuggled into his elder's.

"And you have a boyfriend," Hikaru sighed and against his heart's wishes he let Kaoru go. But Kaoru didn't go back inside like he expected, instead he walked to the edge and leaned on his elbows.

"Actually… we broke up," Kaoru whispered but to Hikaru it felt like he had shouted it, his ears rang and his heart thumped louder.

"What did he do to you?" Hikaru growled but Kaoru laughed and put his hands up in defence.

"Nothing, he had to move away so we felt we couldn't handle a long distance relationship," Kaoru explained and Hikaru's shoulders relaxed visibly. He walked up behind his twin, circled his waist with long lanky arms and rested his chin on Kaoru's left shoulder. Kaoru could feel his brother's body pressed against his and he gulped loudly.

"You...You still have a girlfriend, we should save touching for the host club," Kaoru said unwillingly slipping from Hikaru's grasp. Hikaru's hand snapped out and grabbed Kaoru's wrist tightly.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE? First you keep getting distant, then you ask for separate rooms and now your pushing me towards Haruhi! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD?" Hikaru yelled and Kaoru let his bangs drop over his eyes.

"You haven't done anything Hikaru. We need to grow apart, how are we meant to live separate lives if we are always together. One day you will be married with kids and you can't expect me to still be living with you. We have to destroy our little world, we have to grow up," Kaoru said but Hikaru's hand lifted his brother's chin up. He saw the moisture in golden pools and he could feel matching water in his own.

"I don't want to grow up and if I have to grow up that I want to grow up with you! I don't want to be married with kids, that's too….. Boring. I want to live in a flat with my twin and do something fun! I know the adult world is boring but together we can survive it," Hikaru pleaded and he pulled Kaoru closer to him.

"Don't even think about arguing, I refuse to live any other way! Without you I don't want to live!" Hikaru exclaimed and he pulled Kaoru against his chest. Kaoru could feel his brother's heartbeat race against his skin and he frowned.

"Don't say that Hikaru, one day you will fall in love and we will have to…." Kaoru started but Hikaru pulled away with a frown.

"I will live with the person I love," Hikaru declared and Kaoru sighed angrily.

"That's what I'm saying! I don't want to live with you and another person!" Kaoru shouted and Hikaru frowned deeper.

"I'll only live with the person I love," Hikaru said and Kaoru felt like he was electrocuted, he felt hurt and angry but he was prepared to put his mask back on.

"Well I hope you two are…" But Kaoru was cut off by his brother's laughter.

"I'll only live with you Kaoru, the person I love," Hikaru stated and he pressed his lips to the shocked ones of his brother. Kaoru's eyes remained wide as if he'd seen a ghost, he was stuck between pushing his brother away or pulling him closer. Hikaru pulled away when he felt Kaoru's lips stay still.

"I'm sorry I'm so dense, I'm sorry if you don't accept my feelings but I can't change them," Hikaru said proudly. Kaoru reached out his hand and pinched Hikaru's arm.

"OW what the hell?" Hikaru yelled but Kaoru's curious expression stopped him.

"Did it hurt?" Kaoru asked looking at Hikaru's face, his brother stared angrily back.

"Yeah, It hurt! I repeat What the hell?" Hikaru asked but Kaoru launched himself at his brother and hugged him.

"Just checking I wasn't dreaming," Kaoru laughed and Hikaru found himself laughing along with him.

* * *

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru mumbled and Hikaru brought out his mobile phone from his pocket. He dialled in the number and pulled it to his ear.

"Yeah, Haruhi?… Uh hu….. I just don't think we're working out…. No, no, it's not you it's me…. Yeah I hope we can still be friends…...alright! Alright! Bye," Hikaru said before sliding the phone shut. Kaoru stared wide mouthed at his brother.

"You! You can't just dump her by phone!" Kaoru said incredulously but his brother just shrugged.

"I just did.. What are you doing now?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru counted his fingers.

"Counting how many clichés you used to dump her," Kaoru smirked and Hikaru stepped closer to Kaoru. He raised his hand to Kaoru's cheek and smiled as he didn't flinch away like before. He opened his fingers and cupped his twins face gently. He opened his mouth but Kaoru beat him to it.

"..I love you," Kaoru said and Hikaru felt like he was frozen, he wanted to ravish his twin but he didn't want to scare him away. He looked at Kaoru with a disbelieving look and Kaoru chuckled before leaning in. He kissed Hikaru's cheeks and kissed his closed eye lids gently.

"I love you Hikaru Hitachiin," He whispered against his ear and he sucked on the lobe soothingly. He let go and kissed up to his forehead.

"I love you Nii-san," He said louder and he kissed along his hairline. Hikaru held the body closer to him and felt the curves of his back with his fingertips.

"I love you, so much it hurts," Kaoru said and he finally reached his brother's lips. He hesitated, hovering above them until Hikaru closed to distance again. Hikaru licked along the line of his brother's lips until they opened with a shudder. He dived his tongue in and swirled it around. Mapping out the area of his brother's mouth as if his life depended on it. Kaoru let the sensation of his brother's wet tongue take over his senses and he closed his eyes. Hikaru's tongue slid to tangle around Kaoru's, Kaoru gasped and his tongue danced with his brother's. Hikaru's hands gripped the blazer covered back and Kaoru's hands slipped into the red silken hair of his brother, fingers woven deep.

The wet appendages slid past each other in a sensual sequence and the lips brushed roughly against each other. Hikaru tasted the sweet flavour of Kaoru's mouth and frowned slightly as he remembered that Nile tasted his treasure first.

'I won't share you with anyone,' Hikaru thought possessively and his grip tightened, Kaoru pulled away and smiled at his brother as if hearing the thought.

"Don't worry, You're a better kisser than him," Kaoru clarified and Hikaru grinned before nipping Kaoru's bottom lip.

"And you are so much better than her," Hikaru laughed and both eyes suddenly became serious. They rested their foreheads together and sighed.

"When did things change between us?" Kaoru questioned and Hikaru looked at his brother before shrugging.

"Maybe we were always like this?" He said as his fingers traced circles in Kaoru's lower back.

"I love you Hika," Kaoru said sweetly and his eyes glowed with happiness.

"I love you Kaoru," Hikaru said bringing up his injured hand to brush away some stray hairs. Kaoru saw the red semi-circles in his brother's pale skin and he frowned.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru's eyes snapped to the cuts.

"When you ran out, Haruhi gripped me and wouldn't let go," Hikaru muttered and Kaoru's eyes widened before narrowing drastically. He pulled the hand towards his lips and he lay dozens of feather kisses on the outer hand.

"How dare she mark you, I'm the only one allowed to do that," Kaoru mumbled sexily and he brought his lips to the hand, only to have his small pink tongue slip out and lick up and down the cuts. Hikaru felt a familiar stirring occurring as he watching his brother lapping at his hand and swirling around his fingers.

"I've yet to mark you, maybe we should go inside. It is too cold out here," Hikaru rasped and Kaoru let a finger slip from his lips with a pop. He nodded and they interlaced their fingers. They turned and walked by the glass door and Kaoru slid it shut gently and then he found himself pressed up against the cold glass by his soon to be lover.

* * *

Charlotte: **Whimper** ... A happy ending like I said so LET ME DOWN!

Kaoru: Sorry Charlotte we can't.

Charlotte: What do you mean you can't -_-

Hikaru: You dodged the lemon again

Charlotte: O.O I can't help it! I blush too much DX

Hikaru: Shame **Throws rocks**

Kaoru: Review and Thanks for reading

Charlotte: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA the PAIN! Ouchie xx


End file.
